Administrative Core Abstract The Administrative Core (AC) provides coherent administrative leadership and budgetary and organizational oversight of the Michigan Center for Urban African American Aging Research (MCUAAAR). For the 2018-2023 period, we have two goals. First, we will expand the MCUAAAR to include all three major research universities in the state of Michigan, which will broaden the MCUAAAR's reach to encompass first Flint and then Lansing, where we have ongoing connections. Second, we will reconfigure MCUAAAR leadership by adding new faculty (e.g., Mezuk in the Analysis Core), including seven former MCUAAAR pilot junior researchers in key faculty leadership roles. The MCUAAAR AC has three specific aims: 1) Provide the leadership, structure, and proven methods and technologies necessary to ensure the optimal performance and integration of core functions and participants; 2) Coordinate short- and long- term mentoring, retention efforts, and follow-up for 15 ethnic minority junior faculty whose research focus is the biopsychosocial life-course of African American elders; and, 3) Engage the MCUAAAR's unique partnerships with other NIA and NIH research centers at the three universities in a unique Internal Resources Group (IRG), and our novel Participant Registry to advance scientific knowledge about the recruitment and retention of ethnic minority elders in population health and clinical research. The MCUAAAR's long term success is due to the integration of its cores. We propose four cores: Administrative, Analysis, Research Education and Community Liaison and Recruitment. Our reach is also enhanced greatly by our partnerships with other NIA/NIH Centers (IRG) including but not limited to the UM Pepper and Alzheimer's Disease Centers and the WSU Center for Environmental Health Research. Our 20- years of directing the MCUAAAR and the continual improvements made in program structure, integration and communication, position us to achieve even more significant advances during the next funding period.